Interest
by dmwcool1
Summary: Testing the waters with Woody and Dolly.


**I actually had no idea where I was going with this story. You can say this is kinda a Dolly/Woody romance story, or you can say it's a friendship story. Up to you. I love Bo but Woody and Dolly is freakin' GROWING on me! I'm actually kinda obsessed over it, it's like deja vu (first time was with Jessie and Buzz ha ha. Still love them!). So yeah, just kinda random. And short. Sorry.**

After living in the Anderson household for weeks, Andy's clan of toys adjusted to their new lifestyle rather quickly. With a combination of the Bonnie Anderson toy's hospitality along with Andy's toys hunger for a fresh start, the playthings had got along with ease. Close bonds grew as the days went by, especially with two sardonic, directing toys in particular.

"Do you even know where they are, Potsy?" Dolly asked as she swung her diminutive legs over the edge of Bonnie's desk.

"They've got to be in here somewhere," Woody mumbled to himself as he rummaged around the cluttered drawer, slightly ignoring Dolly's half-hearted comments.

"You won't find the markers in there, Woody," Dolly warned, crossing her arms as she raised her eyebrow with a smirk. Knowing whenever she'd use his real name, Woody know she meant business. Sighing while straightening his figure to look at her, his shoulders slumped in impatience.

"Besides," she continued, casually glancing at her hands, "You don't need markers or paper for what you're planning to do."

"Then how am I suppose to communicate with Totoro?" Woody interrogated, "I know he wants to tell me something but I don't know what."

"Wait here, cowboy," Dolly commanded, rising on her feet. The sheriff placed his hands on his hips as he watched the homemade rag-doll approach Totoro. Shortly after, Dolly returned with a satisfied grin.

"He says that your hat has been hidden by the peas. They hid it in the sock drawer." Woody stared at her with a stunned expression.

"H-how did you know what he said? He doesn't talk!"

"Don't worry, cowboy, you'll understand him eventually," she consoled with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"So," he started, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the desk, "You're kinda the master of the room, aren't you?"

"You can say that," she answered, sitting down as well. "You seem to hold authority over your group as well."

"Well, I try," he admitted, giving a sheepish shrug. "Buzz is sorta my sidekick, in a way." Dolly gave a warm giggle.

"Same with Buttercup and I. What about Jess?"

"Yeah right," he replied, "She's a little _too _rowdy for the job."

"Quite opposite from Buzz, am I right?" Dolly pointed out, watching the spaceman being tugged by the cowgirl towards the computer. "Opposites attract, huh?"

"You can say that again. Seemed to be true about Bo and I."

"Bo?" Woody turned to look at her, snapping out of his daze.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. You don't know her. She was my girlfriend," he clarified. "While she was ambitious, I doubted myself. She believed anything could be done, She really believed in me. When she…left…I use to hear her voice in my head all the time. Her determined attitude rubbed off on me over the years, especially as Andy grew up. I really miss her." His voice trailed off at his last statement and he felt Dolly's hand rub his forearm in comfort.

"It's alright," she said, not knowing what to do next. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"You shouldn't see me like this, Dolly. It's just…I _always_ have to keep it together for the others and-"

"I understand. I do the same."

"Yeah but it seems to be easier for you. You're so…laid back."

"I try my best." Feeling a nudge, she turned to see Totoro with Woody's hat and a beaming face. "Thanks," she said taking it from him, "You hat, Potsy." Taking it from her, Woody placed it on his head and grateful stated his thanks to the anime plush toy.

"Is it on straight?" he asked, touching the edges.

"Yup," she confirmed, tilting her head to the side. "Although I like you without your hat, too. You have a Clark Gable vibe going on without your cowboy hat."

"Clark Gable, huh?" he responded, giving her his best Rhett Butler impression. "'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn'."

"Hey, Gone With the Wind is going to play at 8 tonight. Wanna watch?"

"Sure thing!" he chirped, "It'd be perfect because the Anderson's will be out to dinner. Wizard of Oz is going to show as well." Dolly's face lit up.

"You mean you like Wizard of Oz, too?"

"Of course! It's a classic! My favorite character is the scarecrow."

"I can see why," she joked, looking at Woody's legs, "You're lanky like him."

"Hey!" he playfully objected, "First I'm Rhett Butler and now I'm a scarecrow?"

"Times change," she teased back. Then, the two toys turned their attention the cheering plastic dinosaurs who were playing the new Buzz Lightyear game.

"Now there's a couple who were made for each other," Woody pointed out, "They have _everything _in common."

"How long do you think it'll take Rex to come around?" Dolly asked.

"Hopefully it won't take him years like Buzz." Dolly glanced at him from the corner of her eye and let out a quiet sigh.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't take him years to get around to the girl he likes," she murmured, secretly observing the sheriff.

**Yeah...please review.**


End file.
